better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Road Tripping
Road Tripping is the third episode (the first segment of the second episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip and the 168th overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It is paired up with "The Belly of the Beast." In this episode, the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike were on the Friendship quest to Hope Hollow, but they accidentally go to the Desert of Doom in a wrong way, as this supposedly inhabited by a giant scarab beetle. Plot A new Friendship Quest! At the throne room of the Castle of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle ask Starlight Glimmer on how to bring back the map together. She wonders why the castle never brings it’s own light, so she uses her magic along with Twilight to make the map reappear with the locations beyond Equestria. The rest of the Mane Six and the Ninja are back at the throne room to see if the map is working, and Starlight said that the map is in good condition. The Mane Six sat on the throne at Cutie Marks starts to glow. Floating images of the Mane Six's cutie marks point toward Hope Hollow, where Mayor Mare asked them to bring Mayor Sunny Skies back to Equestria. Since Twilight, Lloyd and their friends were eager to go to Hope Hollow, they immediately start packing, as Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy went back to their homes. However, most of the Ninja don't know what to pack such as Kai suggesting that they pack boots and Cole wanting to bringing a drinking hat. As a result, they pack too many supplies. This makes Master Wu and Princess Celestia question what the Ninja are up to until P.I.X.A.L. proposes that they try out their new combat vehicles. Back at the Castle of Friendship, Starlight Glimmer and the Young Six bring the Mane Six, Ninja and Spike to the Cutie Map and uses her secret switch to make the Cutie Map as an entrance, which is a slide to the underground base. As the Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike, P.I.X.A.L, Starlight Glimmer and the Young Six slides down while saying that the Castle of Friendship has an underground base, but P.I.X.A.L told them they were too distracted playing video games. Inside the underground base, it is revealed that many vehicles are stored here such as the Destiny's Bounty and the Samurai Mech. When the Ninja, the Mane Six, Spike and the Young Six enter, they express their excitement and begin exploring. However, Discord distracts the Mane Six on the underground base that Starlight Glimmer has found, which in point that Gallus thinks it wasn’t true. Fluttershy asked him if he had ever been on a road trip since. Nya asks about one of the inventions which turns out to be the Land Bounty. But before heading to Hope Hollow, Silverstream warns the Princess of Friendship and the Green Ninja the origin of the name which involved a giant scarab beetle named Beohernie who destroyed a local village because he thought he was getting little respect. At one point, he attacked most of the Hippogriffs on Mount Aris, before Queen Novo banished them to the Desert of Doom, using the Teleportation Pearl. Filled with joy, the Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike immediately head out with the Land Bounty and two bikes despite leaving their luggage behind, while Twilight asked Starlight to be a temporary headmare of the School of Friendship while they are gone. I'm on the Land Bounty! The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike were on a road trip to Hope Hollow with an upbeat song. However, a storm came in the middle of the trip. Applejack warned that strong winds can cause signs to change. As they went to the two paths, the Mane Six choose the path to Hope Hollow, but it is mistaken that Hope Hollow is on the other side, meaning that they are going on the Desert of Doom. While journeying, Twilight Sparkle warned the rest of the Mane Six and the Ninja that Beohernie inhabits the Desert of Doom, the place where Queen Novo has banished. Nevertheless, Jay thinks it's all a myth and even makes fun of the name. Before Lloyd could reply, Cole spots an oasis and suggests that they should have a lunch break. Within the oasis, the Ninja relaxed while Twilight Sparkle continued to gain more information on the Desert of Doom. He begins to explain that mirages can occur while traveling in a desert. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie brings S’mores, a food consisting of a marshmallow and a layer of chocolate placed between two pieces of graham crackers, the Ninja and the Mane Six enjoyed eating S’mores, even though Lloyd loves it so much. But when Jay and Cole said that the s’mores are running out, Pinkie Pie have extra supplies on it. While the Ninja and the Mane Six become fascinated with mirages, Pinkie Pie and Spike heads to where the cooler is to get more food before it disappear under the sand. Beohernie, the Guardian of the Desert of Doom All of a sudden, the ground begins to shake and Beohernie appears to the surface. The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike retreat to their vehicles, but Rarity trips on a rock and is almost devoured with an opera scream before Beohernie disappears from the surface. Facing uncertainty, the Ninja and the Mane Six decide to escape; however, Beohernie is able to grab the Land Bounty and prevent it from speeding away. Cole and Kai, who have their own vehicles, are able to distract Beohernie and allow the Land Bounty to escape, but Beohernie pursue them instead. Beohernie tried to capture Spike, but Twilight Sparkle uses the magic to transfer some S’mores to Cole, and threw it to Beohernie, but eats it, letting Spike go. As Beohernie chases after Kai, Nya fires one of the weapons to attach to Beohernie, but the Land Bounty is unable to slow down, so Lloyd breaks free from Beohernie by cutting the rope which causes the beetle to drop below the surface. Beohernie tries to stop Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy from getting eaten, but Rarity uses her mirror from the Land Bounty and look at Beohernie itself, while Fluttershy uses her scream to the beetle and ran away Once again facing uncertainty, Lloyd decides they need to get out of the sand and head for one of the rock Lloyd spotted, so Beohernie can't attack them. As they head for the rocks, the rocks disappear as the Ninja realize it's a mirage. Nya is able to spot rocks, but as the Ninja headed there, they realize it's another mirage; however, in the distance, they are able to spot real rocks and safely land, but it isn't at the cost of losing one of the compartments Beohernie stole. As the Ninja and the Mane Six are relieved, they realize their work isn't done as they are surrounded by two other beetles waiting to attack. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Discord - John de Lancie *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Smolder - Shannon Chan-Kent *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Wu - Paul Dobson *Yona - Katrina Salisbury *Zane - Brent Miller Song *I’m on a Yacht Transcript *Road Tripping (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Rarity **This is the first time Rarity narrates the episode title in the series. **It is also the third female character to narrate the episode title, the first two are Twilight Sparkle and Cozy Glow. *There is an underground corridor at the Castle of Friendship that Starlight Glimmer has discovered. *This is the first time “I’m on a Yacht” is heard fully in this episode. Lloyd replaces Sunset Shimmer’s lines as well. **The song was also heard in Wasted True Potential but it is played partially. *The packing scene is nod to the opening intro for Rainbow Roadtrip (song). *This is the first time Rarity does an opera scream, since My Little Pony: The Movie. The second will be “The Belly of the Beast” where Rarity did an opera scream when she saw the other beetles attacking her. **Coincidentally, both are sister episodes. **Rarity also said “Oh, for Celestia's sake!!!” when she saw Beohernie attacking her. *It is revealed that Beohernie likes S’mores when Cole throw at him and causing it to eat some. **This is an idea in the next episode where Nya have something to do with S’mores for Zane and Fluttershy. *Fluttershy did the intense anger to the giant beetle, which is similar to how she turned into Flutterhulk in The Void. *This episode, along with "The Belly of the Beast", aired the same day for the premiere for [https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Rainbow_Roadtrip My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip]. *'Lesson': When something can be dangerous from its myth, take a leap of faith. Differences between this episode and the original Ninjago episode *The title of the original Ninjago episode is “A Rocky Start”. *Rarity replaces Cole as she narrates the episode title. *There is a slide leading to an underground base, but in the original Ninjago episode, it is an elevator. *The Legend of the giant scarab beetle is said by Zane, but in the series, it is both Silverstream and Twilight Sparkle. *Cole did not throw a S’more to Beohernie in the original Ninjago episode. Errors *In one of Silverstream’s flashback, Ocean Flow is mistakenly refer as Princess Skystar. Gallery MLP X Ninjago Rainbow Roadtrip Road Tripping Title Card.png|Title Card